


Replacing Angel

by viciouswishes



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-03-17
Updated: 2004-03-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 19:49:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: Setting: AtS Season 5.For: Sunday 100 Challenge. Training.





	Replacing Angel

Angel watched over them. Wesley buried himself deep in Spike. "That's it," Angel encouraged Wesley.

Wesley was learning quickly. Spike needed someone new. There was too much blood and Buffy between him and Angel and the forgotten ones between Wesley and Angel.

Angel never bent to Wesley's dominate streak. Never. But Spike would. He knew the moment Spike came to Wolfram & Hart that he would be Angel's replacement. Spike moved his hips into Wesley's movements.

"Faster," Angel instructed Wesley. "Don't let him come. Don't let him come until you're ready. You're in charge." Wesley's hand gripped around Spike's cock. "That's right, nice and slow."


End file.
